Never Assume
by theprincedonte
Summary: Keitaro was raped, mentally, physically, and emotionally abused as a child. Will he find be able to face his past or will it consume him?
1. Harsh Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I don't own squat. This chapter has ton of time skips.**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LARGE AMOUNT OF CHILD ABUSE AND A RAPE SCENE! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE WEAK STOMACHED OR CAN'T STAND THIS! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! **

"**What's the purpose of life? Every day is another day of pain and beatings. Another day of suffering and tears; I am worthless. I deserve to die. I lack the right to live. I must die." **_**Excerpt from Freak's wall**_

"You idiot, do you know what you've done?" The larger man bellowed striking downwards. He stood close to six feet, of pure muscle. At his feet lay a bloody pulp. The pulp shivered in fear, curling up in a ball trying to protect it's self. The older man raised his right fist and pummeled it. After what felt like hours the beatings stopped. The pulp thought that it was over; in reality the older man, Horasch Lesjhorolo, had actually missed and hit concrete wall. Cursing, Horasch kicked the Freak in the ribs. Laughing he watched as blood poured out of his property's mouth. Flipping it over, Horasch undid the belt buckle on his jeans and screwed it. The pulp didn't bother resisting or crying out, all that did was make it worse.

**3 Years Later**

A man pulled his wife closer to him; they had been searching for close to twelve years to no avail.

Freak lay slumped in his cell, while his master was gone to some job interview or the other. Moving around, Freak winced as the chains cut into his raw flesh. For as long as he could remember he had only known on color, blood red. He was beat, raped, whipped, burned, cut and other tortures that would make the Inquisition look like a picnic.

During the infrequent periods he had to himself, Freak had taught himself how to read and write; all learned from the newspaper he used as a blanket. Freak glanced at the door, praying for food or death. But he knew that'll never happen. No matter how badly beaten, how much blood he lost, he always healed quickly. A crash sounded as the door opened and a pair of hands dragged him forward. Caught unawares, Freak cried out at the sudden pain. Backhanding Freak, Horasch watched in sick satisfaction as it quieted. Pulling it close he sneered, "My employer is coming over so you better be quiet! And no repeats like last time, or it will be worse of a punishment!"

Before Freak could respond he was thrown against the inside of his cell. He remembered what happened last time, he had tried to get people's attention to the hidden cell behind the wall; his Master told everyone it was the local teenagers causing trouble. When everyone was gone, he had tied Freak facedown onto a bed and whipped him. Then when there wasn't a piece of flesh left, he flipped Freak around and whipped his front. Sadly the worst wasn't over; Horasch had grabbed a large container of salt and poured it over freak. Freak shuddered at the memory, not something he wanted to go through again.

**Five Hours Later; Around Dinner Time**

The rich smells coming from the inside of the house could easily be smelled from outside. The smell of steak was so strong; Freak thought he could have lived off of it. He had barely been thrown in when he was dragged out to cook. Freak didn't mind, because it was something he always had to do, but he was so hungry. He heard voices outside, no doubt complimenting Horasch on my cooking.

**Outside in Main Room**

Horasch was beaming with pleasure; the man who came looking for heavy mover was putty in his hands. A good meal here some polite words there, equals job. His wife was harder to read but that didn't matter. Dinner was served, dishes put away, now it was time for business. The man across of him was probably in his mid thirties. He was wearing a white lab coat and had the rough beginnings of a beard. Crooked rectangular glasses on his nose kept slipping now and then. Seta reached down his pocket for his lighter; remembering that he had left it back at the hotel. Glancing over at his wife he asked to borrow her lighter. Haruka shook her head and glanced at their host. Horasch saw this as the prefect opportunity to score points, so he went to upstairs to get his lighter.

When he left Seta zoomed straight over to a collection of ancient pottery on the wall. Stifling her laughter, Haruka shook her head, some things never changed. Set was still a kid when it came to artifacts. Her throat tightened as she remembered that today, he would've been twelve. Blinking away the tears Haruka recalled that day.

**Flashback **

After a painful childbirth, Haruka was holding her son, Keitaro. She and her husband, Seta, had been overjoyed at the thought of being parents. He was a handsome baby, but the most discerning feature on him was that, his right eye was charcoal black and his left was sky blue. They had left the hospital happy as can be, and returned to their apartment. The following day when Haruka woke, she went to the crib and cried out in horror. Seta ran to her, taking in the sight. Keitaro was gone, and their apartment door was busted open. Haruka didn't remember much after that, it was all a blur. Not even when she was giving birth to her daughter, Sara, did she feel anything.

**End Flashback**

Haruka was brought out of her thoughts as their host shouted at Seta, "OY! Put that pottery back on the shelf and be careful!" Rolling her eyes Haruka saw her husband inspecting a plat from every angle. Looking guilty Seta placed it back, but his elbow hit a pitcher next to it knocking it over. The sound of pottery breaking never happened, the pitcher had bent forward with a click and the wall opened.

Freak watched as light bathed his cell. Seta looked in horror as the stench of feces hit him. Haruka was smirking at her husband's clumsiness, but it changed to outrage at what she could see. Horasch was unconcerned as all he saw was a housewife and a science nerd. He drew his switchblade from his pocket and charged at the man. The next moment he was in the neighbor's kitchen. Seta was calling the cops and an ambulance while Haruka was brushing off her knuckle. She ran to the child and fainted.

**Six Hours Later**

Haruka woke to her five year old daughter snuggling into her side; while she lay on a hospital bed. Swinging herself off of the bed she inadvertently woke up Sara, but that was the least of her concerns. She saw him, her son! Haruka exited the room she was in and stopped the first doctor she saw. The doctor was hesitant to tell her, mainly because of the mad glint in her eyes, and flagged down security. Said security became new patients. Stammering it out, Haruka ran with Sara on her heels, to room F66. She ignored the doctors trying to keep her from the room, shoving the lucky ones aside and using the unlucky ones as bats. Eventually they stopped trying to stop her. She entered the room and opened his eyes, right black and left blue.

Seta finally found his wife and daughter, (not really hard all he had to do was follow the bodies), crying next to the bed of the kid they had saved. Between her tears and sobs, Haruka told him who the boy was. Seta joined his wife in creating a new river. Sara had no idea what was going on so she just hugged them both.

**Nine Years Later**

In the months following the incident Haruka and Seta pushed for the maximum sentence against the man. Horasch was given a lethal injection more than seven years ago. During the time following his death Haruka and Seta re-raised Keitaro, giving him the childhood he never had. Sara was understandably jealous until she told the reasons why, though it was a much more G version than what actually happened. Keitaro Urashima healed past his physical scarring, but never recovered from his mental or emotional scarring. He could talk to females' fine but around males, especially older men, he grew scared. Even Seta was given the same treatment for close to three years, until Keitaro felt he could trust him. Sadly even with all of the love and care he was given, Keitaro lacked a purpose for him to live life. Fearing he might take his own life, Haruka placed him into a mental hospital to help him. The week he spent in there was counter-productive, mainly because of the fact the head doctor believed in reliving your fears and conquering them. When he was released Keitaro fled to his room and didn't leave it at all. Close to the point of losing it Hinata saved him from choosing death over life. She told him of the blessing of Tokyo University, and if you made it in then you would be blessed with eternal happiness. From that day on, Keitaro dedicated his self to getting in.

The family had moved back to Japan, with Haruka resuming her working job as owner of a Tea house. Seta became a part time professor at Tokyo University and leading archeological digs. The day following their return from a vacation, Keitaro celebrated his 21st birthday. By family tradition, a member of the Urashima family is given their inheritance on said birthday. Keitaro's was the All Girl's Dorm, located behind the Tea house. He had seen the girls but had never talked to any of them. Sara on the other hand had long talks with them and knew everything about them. She had told him how; Naru wanted to get into Tokyo University too, Naru's best friend Mitsune drunk sake and gambled A LOT. Then of Su, who worshipped bananas and loved building WMD. Then there was Motoko who carried and used a sword to bring justice on evildoers. Last of all were the two new residents of the dorm, a talented chef named Shinobu and a ditzy melon woman, Mutsumi. If only Sara wasn't sick with the flu on the day Keitaro went up to the dorms then maybe a more peaceful outcome might've occurred.

Keitaro was walking up the steps to the dorm, Haruka had told him that all the girls would be there waiting in the lounge room. Taking a deep breath, Keitaro pushed the doors open and walked in.

**Few Minutes Earlier**

Shinobu tossed the last of the plates into the dishwasher, and ran to the lounge room. Haruka had said to be there and Shinobu was wondering what Haruka had wanted to tell them that was so important. The other girls would be back soon from the baths and Shinobu wanted to change out of her dirty apron. So caught up in her thoughts, Shinobu didn't even notice the banana peel on the floor till it was too late. She slipped and fell to the floor. Squeezing her eyes shut, Shinobu waited for the inevitable pain. Instead she felt someone's arm catch her behind her back, saving her from the hard ground. Looking up she saw a girl holding her, the girl's caramel bangs covered the eyes of her savior.

"Are you all right?" Shinobu was shocked; this wasn't a woman, but a man! A man was holding her! His arms felt so warm on her body, Shinobu's mind went into overload and she passed out. Keitaro frowned as the girl he had caught turned red in the face and passed out. Picking her up, Keitaro laid her down onto the nearby couch. As he finished laying her down, the other girls entered the room. Before they could speak Keitaro straightened and bowed slightly saying, "Hello my name is Keitaro Urashima and I'm the new manager of the dorm. Also this young girl passed out."

Su squealed with joy at finally seeing the elder sibling of her best friend forever, Sara. Mitsune guzzled her sake, content to watch the impending fireworks. Mutsumi clasped her hands together at the thought of a new study buddy. Naru and Motoko just saw red; a perverted male broke into the dorm, attacked Shinobu and now was sprouting lies! As one they charged.

**A/N: This is the winning poll story! The results were as follows, Never Assume-12, Forbidden-11, and New Blood-9. Thanks to all the people who voted! Now a challenge for all my wonderful readers; if this story gets 20 reviews by Monday, then I'll update an already written chapter two. Not enough reviews will result in me updating in about a week or more.**


	2. Action and Reaction

**Disclaimer: I don't own squat.**

Haruka was preparing tea for her sick daughter when her son fell through the roof. Dropping the tea tray, fine china destroyed, Haruka ran to Kei. Not since his discharge from Kingdom Hospital did he look so bloody. Blood trickled out of his mouth; jaw set at an impossible angle. His front was slashed and Haruka saw his beating heart. A piece of the ceiling's wood protruded from his leg; grimacing Haruka yanked it out so Keitaro's body could start the healing process. The scream she was expecting as she removed the wood never came, but his body tensed up as if in anticipation of more pain. Haruka so wanted to help him, but there was nothing she could do; not even pain killers helped him. When he had broken his arm last year, the pain medication the doctors gave him had no effect whatsoever. Haruka thanked her lucky stars that Sara was too sick to leave her room to come downstairs and see what was going on. It was times like these that she wished she hadn't quit smoking, for that would definitely help her frayed nerves. Forcing herself Haruka watched as broken bone fused together, cut skin stitched its self back. The worst was watching his dislocated jaw realign its self up in Keitaro's mouth with a sickening pop. Haruka walked towards him to help him up, but was shocked when Keitaro slapped the offered hand away. His mismatched eyes, full of fear and betrayal, cut deeply into her. The only thing he was saying was, "Why? Why did you lie to me?"

Haruka's cracked heart shattered at his harsh but true words. She knew exactly what he was saying and what he meant; all his life he had been abused in the worst ways possible by males. Then when Haruka showed him warmth and love, Keitaro started to develop a complex. The complex was similar to Motoko's but much more justified. The idea was that all males will hurt you and you should never ever place your trust in them until you would die for them. Females on the other hand, Keitaro saw as his saviors, would never allow any form of harm to fall onto him. Hinata knew this and that was why she made the dorms his inheritance.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Keitaro had calmed down enough that Haruka was able to hold him. She had barely embraced him when he gasped and shoved her away from him. Caught off guard, Haruka fell backwards and saw Naru's fist and Motoko's crimson sword striking Keitaro. He went flying out the brick wall and landed in the garden. Realization dawned on her; these were the two responsible for hurting her son!

"Motoko go make sure the pervert doesn't try and escape," Nodding Motoko ran through the new floor to ceiling window to the 'pervert'. Naru took note of the shattered tea tray and the blood on Haruka's cloths; immediately she apologized to Haruka, "Oh I'm so sorry Haruka. We didn't mean for that filth to hurt you. Don't worry once Motoko and I get through with him, he'll be lucky to remember his own name." Naru spun around intending to beat the 'pervert' when she heard a cough from behind her. Turning her nose met fist; than a quick but firm jab to the solar plexus followed by a throat punch. Naru collapsed to the ground in pain, unable to make a noise barely able to breathe. She watched as Haruka stepped over her, but not before bending over to spit into her face, heading outside to deal with Motoko. Motoko was having a grand old time of hitting the 'pervert' with the flat of her blood stained sword. She raised her arm for another strike but someone grabbed her wrist; said person then dislocated Motoko's wrist. Howling in agony the back of her legs were kicked forcing her to fall to the ground. The unknown person shoved Motoko forcing her to lay belly down on the blood ground, kicking her in the ribs ending with a forehead punch. To say Haruka was mad would've been a massive understatement; her wrath surpassed the Seven Deadly Sin's Wrath. Keitaro had finally been showing signs of improvement, and now these girls were undoing it all, and for what reason? The son who had left barely had returned as Freak. He was currently passed out, but it was obvious he was reliving past nightmares. Picking him up Haruka carried him upstairs and placed him into his bed, ignoring the blood staining the sheets. While he slept, there was going to be hell released on the girls.

**Two Hours Later**

It was a wondrous day outside, birds chirping and it wasn't too hot or too cold. It was a day to ride a bike, jog or even have a picnic. Despite this every single one of the girls were in the lounge room. Haruka originally wanted to go crazy earlier, but restrained herself; only because she didn't want to dispose of the bodies later. Motoko had needed medical attention on her wrist which she received. Even though Haruka was beyond angry, she couldn't allow a child to suffer. Now all the girls were sitting on the chairs, on the couch was Motoko with Su on her lap, Mitsune in the middle and Naru on the end. Mutsumi and Shinobu were sitting in the chairs on the sides of the couch. Taking a deep, deep breath in an attempt to calm herself, Haruka started speaking through clenched teeth, "What the FUCK happened?"

All of the girls visibly flinched, Haruka had never cursed while she was around them. Naru in her infinite stupidity spoke up, "The pervert attacked Shinobu and then lied about being a part of the Urashima family; and then he attacked you. What I want to know is why did you attack Motoko and me?" Haruka wanted to do nothing more than give Naru the same treatment as she gave Keitaro, but restrained herself, barely.

When she spoke next it was low and commanding, "Naru if you value your ability to speak you better shut up! Shinobu what happened?" Haruka softened her voice as she spoke to Shinobu. Scared Shinobu stammered what happened out. When she was done she tried to say on how it was just a big misunderstanding but Haruka gave her a, shut up or die look. Haruka turned towards Motoko asking, "Why did you attack? Why didn't you look before you strike?"

"Because he is a male and all males are scum, per-". Su had clamped a hand over Motoko's big mouth, for she had seen Haruka's clenching fists. Su might not be a genius social wise but even she knew when to be quite.

"What do you care anyway, he's just-". Again Naru demonstrated her unending idiocy. This time Mitsune's hand was over her friend's mouth. Glaring daggers at Motoko and Naru, Haruka continued speaking, voice colder than ever if it were even possible, "If I ever hear any of you speak ill of Keitaro Urashima I will personally end you. He is Seta and mine son, owner and manager of this dorm; first time ya'll meet ya'll jump to conclusions and try to kill him!" Naru tried to get Mitsune's hand off her mouth to respond, but the hand remained in place. Plowing on Haruka said, "He didn't do anything wrong, in fact he caught Shinobu from falling. His reward is pain and misery! As of now, Motoko and Naru, ya'll two step so much as a toe out of line…" Haruka left the unspoken threat linger in the air.

Sadly Naru got Mitsune's hand off her mouth and spoke, "Is he gay?" Taking Haruka's silence as an indicator to continue speaking, Naru did just that. "Cause if he is then that's fine; he just better not screw around in here." The words had barely left her mouth when Haruka pounced onto her. It wasn't so much as what Naru had said, but the way she spoke. She had said it as if Keitaro couldn't do anything unless she approved of it. That had brought of memories she had tried to forget, memories that told her of her previous failure with Keitaro. It took the combined efforts of all the girls to pry Haruka off of Naru. As she was pulled off Naru, they saw Naru had double rings around her eyes. Shaking them off Haruka left the dorm, returning to her shop.

**One Month Later**

In the time since his rude welcoming, things had been tense in and around the Tea store. It consumed all of Haruka's patience to deal with the girls and to convince Keitaro to return to the dorm. Whenever Seta called, he'd end up going deaf in one ear because of Haruka's ranting against the girls.

Today was the day Keitaro was going back to the dorm, hopefully nonviolently. This time though, Haruka and Sara were accompanying him. Sara was well recovered from the flu and was pissed when she learned what the girls did to her brother; she was already planning revenge. Kei's shoulder length hair was pulled back in an intricate french braid, with his bangs still covering his eyes. Haruka normally tried to get him to show his eyes off, but after what happened Keitaro wasn't going to give the girls any more reason to hurt him. As they approached the door, Sara and Haruka walked in first; standing on either side of him as he addressed the already assembled girls. "My name is Keitaro Urashima; I'm 21 years old and am the manager of the dorm. Oh and I am also the elder brother of Sara." At the mention of her name, Sara wrapped her arms protectively around him. Sara had learned all the gory details about her brother's childhood when he had a nightmare, and vowed to kick ass if he was hurt. The only reason she was holding back was because Keitaro was there and he loathed violence.

Mutsumi none too subtly shoved Motoko and Naru forward. "Look we just want to say sorry for attacking you last month." Minutes passed and still Keitaro didn't respond; mentally Haruka was banging her head against a wall. Kei wasn't being rude; he honestly had no clue what to say! He had never been in a situation when he had to accept an apology from members outside the family. In their family they just kiss and make up. Where Sara was trouble with a capital T, and was constantly pulling pranks or getting into mischief; Kei always took the blame because of how he was raised. Come to think of it Sara had never pranked Keitaro badly, but Haruka had to digress. The sound of Naru screaming brought her out of her thoughts.

**Few Minutes Earlier Kei's POV**

I heard the girls' apology, now what? If it were anyone else I'd hug them but these girls would probably castrate me for doing so. They were staring at me as if I was supposed to say something, "So what's for lunch?" This was obviously the wrong thing for me to say because the sword wielder and puncher spoke "Well…?"

I just looked confused and shrugged my shoulders, "Well what?" Then they erupted worse than a volcano, "What! We said we're sorry and you don 't even have the decency to accept!"

The puncher was cracking her knuckles and the sword wielder pulled out a wooden sword. I remembered Haruka saying something about an older sister who she sent the old sword, but frankly I was getting scared. I threw a worried look at Haruka, she never let me call her mom says it makes her feel old; pleading for help; but one glance and it was obvious she was in her own little world at the moment. "What you to good to speak to us?" The puncher mad a move towards me, drawing her fist back as she did.

Sara saw this and stood in front of me, "Leave him alone Naru! Motoko put that thing away!" I was told that when she spoke to the residents, they normally listened or took her words into consideration; but this time it just served to make them angrier. The girl named Naru shoved my sister to the side, the unexpected action causing her to fall onto the ground letting out a whimper. Something inside me snapped at the sight. Red covered my screwed up eyes as I reacted towards the unprovoked assault. I closed the distance between us, seeing me move towards her Naru threw a punch. At the last moment I side stepped and brought my finger up and jabbed her arm. Her arm not hitting anything Naru stumbled forward, trying to regain her balance. Intertwining our legs, I forced her to fall forward; jabbing at various points on her spine. Naru let out a cry as she hit the ground, unable to move any part of her body.

**End Keitaro POV**

Motoko couldn't believe her eyes at what just happened; Naru was taken down in a matter of seconds by a man! Raising her wooden sword Motoko brought it down onto the male; she was thankful that her dislocated wrist had healed quickly. Her eyes widened as the male caught the wooden sword in one hand, and the other he jabbed at her right armpit. Numbness flooded her arm as she dropped the sword, quickly followed by her body as he took her down the same as he did Naru. As Motoko fell, Keitaro strode to his sister's side to make sure she was alright. Keitaro's rage was less but was still burning red hot at Naru, who had dared hurt his sister.

Haruka just took a look at the two girls on the floor and at Keitaro who had Sara climbing on to his back. Smiling inwardly Haruka said, "Su, Sara, Mutsumi will ya'll three show Kei around the dorm. Naru and Motoko stay where you are and don't move." That last bit earned her a glare from Naru, who couldn't move even if her life depended on it. As the others left to show Keitaro around the dorm, a frown graced Haruka's face, "Where's Mitsune and Shinobu?"

Hung-over and visiting her parents, was the mumbled response from Naru. Sighing Haruka bent over and jabbed a point on their backs. Slowly feeling returned to their body and the two found that they could once again move. Haruka gave them the answer to their unspoken question, "Martial Arts, a variant on our family's style. Keitaro hasn't really had a chance to interact with others, so he is a bit socially awkward. Just don't hurt Sara, regardless if it is intentionally or unintentionally Keitaro will go berserk on you." With that Haruka left for her store, leaving two bewildered girls behind.

While this was happening Keitaro was getting the grand tour. Su was bouncing along, showing all of the rooms and a few of the secret passageways. Sara was pointing out odds and ends from her perch on his back. Mutsumi was walking along silent for most of the time. When they entered the annex, Keitaro felt a shot of fear course through him. Where it came from he had no idea just that he wanted to get out of that room. As they were walking through Su's jungle paradise, Sara had dozed off on his back, appearing innocent for once in her life. Keitaro didn't know who he had to watch out for; did he look after the hyperactive girl, or Mutsumi who was currently stroking her beloved melons. How she managed to keep them under her cloths, Keitaro gave up after she showed him her largest ones. Apart from her hypnotic melons, she had already collapsed twice and only because of his quick reflexes did he manage to catch her.

Finally they ended up in the springs, tour complete. As they stepped out from the hollow rock at the edge of the springs, Keitaro noticed how dark it had gotten. Sara's stomach growled loudly surprising everyone present including Su; and that was saying something considering her inventions. Amused Keitaro turned his head and grinned at Sara's red face. "Wow! This is perfect! Now I have a chance to test out the Fat Man!" And with that she whipped out something that looked like a missile launcher.

Sara and Mutsumi sweat dropped at the thought of another mushroom cloud, and Keitaro was intrigued as to what that thingy did. Sliding off his back, Sara explained to Su the noise while Mutsumi chatted about her melons to Keitaro. When Sara mentioned food, Su actually pointed out grumpily, the only food in the dorm was going to give them food poisoning. At her brother's quizzical expression Sara elaborated; Shinobu normally cooked butt today she was with her parents. On these days Naru, Motoko, or Mitsune cooked. Their cooking was so bad, not even Su could match a previous explosion. And if the food did survive to be served; everyone had a convenient excuse not to eat. Only the aforementioned three could eat it and live.

Laughing, Keitaro walked to the kitchen to do the cooking. Su and Mutsumi had wanted to help but Sara dragged them off somewhere. She did it because Su would either add an insane amount of curry or bananas and Mutsumi would add watermelons.

**One Hour Later**

The succulent scent of garlic bread wafted throughout the building. Finally Kei called for dinner to be served. The sight of Italian style pasta with meatballs, complete with bread was too much for them to resist. Everyone that night ate as fast as Su normally did, setting new records for eating. There wasn't much talking, partly due to the tension between Kei and the dumb duo, (Motoko and Naru); however it was largely due to the divinity of the meal. Grabbing a plate, Naru brought some food upstairs to Mitsune before it was all gone. Keitaro tried to clean and help put away the dishes, but Su and Sara insisted he rest while they clean.

**Three Days Later**

So far things where progressing nicely, Keitaro was well liked by the girls and even the dumb duo grudgingly admitted he was good. They had tried to make him do all the work, but Sara encouraged them to drop it with the aid of A3-21 Plasma Rifle curtsey of Su. During his free time, Keitaro could be found fleeing for his life from a very sugar high Sara. It was during one of these days that Keitaro met Mitsune, who was mainly asleep in her room since he arrived. Keitaro had fled into a random room and slammed the door shut, releasing his pent up breath as he heard Sara running past his hiding spot. "Huh? Naru is that you?" The voice sounded garbled not because Mitsune was drunk but because she got woken up by Keitaro's sudden interruption.

Turning Keitaro saw a scantily clad Mitsune, realizing where he was he snapped his head up towards the ceiling. Keitaro was mumbling apology after apology while a surprisingly sober Mitsune grabbed her cloths to cover herself up. Once dressed Mitsune extend an arm to touch him, she saw an involuntary shudder go through his body at her touch. Frowning Mitsune withdrew her arm and called him over to sit down and have a drink with her. Pulling out two sake saucers and the drink, Mitsune poured them both a healthy portion of the drink. They sat in an awkward silence till Mitsune spoke, "So you're the new manager." At the nod of his head, Mitsune wished she was present when he had returned a few days ago. He wasn't too bad looking and maybe this was a divine message for free rent for herself. Turning on the old fox charm she continued, "You better hope Naru or Motoko don't find you, or they'll punish you."

In the past she got nervous stuttering wrecks of men who would agree to her price for silence. This new manager on the other hand dropped his saucer, sake spilling everywhere. His tanned skin paled visibly and he started to tremble. His hair obscured his face but Mitsune could still see his lips move, forming the words, "No don't, I promise to be good. Don't hit me Master! Please don't rape me!" Sweat glistened all over him and Mitsune actually regretted her actions. She tried to touch him but he jerked backwards tumbling over. For the first time she could see his eyes. His right was black as the raven and his left was a brilliant blue; they were not staring at her but behind her at something only he could see.

"Hay brother there you are. I shou-"The words died in Sara's mouth as she saw her brother. Throwing Mitsune a dirty look, Sara hugged her brother, cooing into his ear words too low for Mitsune to hear. Slowly the color returned to him and he stopped shaking; Sara helped him up and guided him back to his room. At dinner Keitaro was absent to the disappointment of many of the residents. Mitsune had wanted to ask him what had gone on earlier and when she tried to bring him food, Sara yanked to away from her, saying she'll do it. Mitsune went to bed wondering what the hell happened earlier. IN the manager's room Sara cuddled next to her brother muttering to him, "Its over Keitaro, he can't hurt you anymore. I won't let you be taken away again." Outside someone gasped at the information, hurrying back to her room.

**A/N: Thanks to all the people who reviewed the previous chapter! Now time to answer some questions. **

**Kanako might make an appearance in future chapters and if she does then she won't be mentally instable as she was in my previous works. And yes I do enjoy making Kanako crazy ****.**

**This is NOT going to be a KeitaroxNaru fic! I can't stand those pairings.**

**Either Naru or Motoko will be nicer towards him. One will defiantly be nicer just haven't decided yet.**

**Age wise they are as follows; Su-15, Motoko-20, Mitsune-21, Naru-21, Shinobu-15, Sara-14, Keitaro-21, Mutsumi-21, Haruka-34, and Seta-39.**

**To all the people who thought I was serious on the chapter holding for ransom, I was just screwing with ya'll! I update when I can and don't demand reviews, just wanted to see what people would say.**

**Seta did take on the Urashima name.**

**And to the reviewer Firemore, there is a similar story called Happy Birthday but it hasn't been updated in a long time.**

**Reviews in the normal manner.**


	3. Revelations and Secrets pt 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own squat. **

**A/N: To the anonymous reviewer, you know who you are, if you want to insult my work and my personal beliefs as portrayed on my profile; leave a signed review you F***ing D***head! That way I could respond to your colorful language. I appreciate creative criticism but you stepped over the line with what you wrote. And for anyone who is against same sex relationships, keep your opinions to yourself and don't try and insult people who are in those relationships. Some of my closest friends are gay/lesbian, and they are some of the nicest people I've meet so far. Hell, I'm bisexual and it's because of people like you that make our life hell just because of how we swing.**

**A/N2: Sorry for the long wait but I lost interest after above mentioned reviewer wrote what they did. I have nothing against flames but for one to criticize MY PERSONAL BELIEFS was something that made me seriously consider leaving this site. I am only on this site still because of the few people I've gotten to know have asked me to update. **

**A/N3: As far as Haruka's age goes, I made a mistake and as what should've been typed in was that she was 18 when gave birth to Keitaro, 24 when she gave birth to Sara, and is now currently 38 years old. Thanks to all the people who pointed this out.**

**A/N3: For the people who have something against me portraying Kanako as crazy in my pervious fics, well it just too easy to do so and odds are I will write more crazy Kanako stories. However in this one she as sane as can be.**

_**-**__Inner Thoughts-_

Naru was in a bad mood, she had pulled an all nighter last night for the upcoming exams and she was exhausted. All she wanted right to do was to eat then hit the sack, but no Shinobu had to ask her to go wake up Keitaro. If it had been anyone else she'd have ignored them but when Shinobu gives you the puppy eyes you can't resist. Grumbling Naru headed back upstairs to wake their worthless manager. Yanking open the door Naru said, "Come on get up time for breakfast!"

Sara was having a wondrous dream when she was awoken by a high pitched screeching noise. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she turned to the general direction of the noise. "Why the hell are you sleeping with your sister? I have half a mind to beat you black and blue Urash-"

That rant woke Sara up with, and she told Naru what she thought of her words, "Shut up. Keitaro isn't even in this room at the moment." Sadly Naru's pea sized brain couldn't comprehend the steel behind Sara's words, "That pervert taking advantage of a young innocent girl like you. When I get my hands on him-"

Again she never finished her sentence because Keitaro had returned to the room, damp hair plastered against his topless skin. He had apparently been in the springs; Keitaro shut then locked the door in Naru's face before she could do something stupid. Naru stood in shock that he'd do something like that to her. Huffing Naru headed downstairs, determined to use this as an excuse to get rid of him. Twenty minutes later Keitaro and Sara arrived downstairs only to be shocked, because the girls were there standing in the way to the kitchen. Motoko spoke first, "Is this true Urashima?"

Blinking Keitaro and Sara asked at the same time, "Is what true?"

"Don't play dumb! I know ya'll slept together last night." A rather peeved Naru snapped. The Urashima siblings glanced at each other and burst out laughing. This wasn't what Naru had expected; Keitaro was supposed to be exposed as a pervert and kicked out. Wiping the tears from her face Sara spoke, "So? It's comforting to sleep with someone."

"Sara, don't make excuses for the pervert. I don't know what he told you but it is all a lie, he is just using you, so he can get off. Now come over here and tell us where he groped you." Amazingly Naru said this, anyone surprised? Several things happened; the smiles disappeared from the siblings faces, Keitaro froze up muttering to his self and only Mitsune saw how pale he became. Sara's small hands clenched into fists, and through gritted teeth she hissed at Naru, "SHUT UP! Not another word from you Narusegwa! Never speak like that again or I swear I will rip you're arms off and shove them so far up your-"

Some color returned to Keitaro's face at his sister's words, he covered her mouth with one hand and picked her up with his other; ignoring Sara's attempts to wriggle out of his arms and jump Naru. Keitaro took advantage of the confusion and ran between Mitsune and Su; into the woods he ran not noticing someone was following him. Keitaro carried Sara till they came to a grove, the grove Sara had shown him when he had been freed from Kingdom Hospital. Shaking off less than pleasant memories, he set Sara down onto her rock. Huffing Sara turned away from him, chuckling at her behavior Keitaro walked to his tree stump which had been worn smooth by the countless times he sat on it. In silence they sat; Sara angry that she was stopped from teaching Naru her place and Keitaro was simply taking in the splendor. The trees created a natural dome over them, allowing the perfect amount of light in. He ran a hand over the markings he and Sara made into the stump; **K+S Forever.**

So caught up in reminiscing the past Keitaro didn't hear Sara till she trough an acorn at him. Looking up Keitaro had the grace to be guilty about ignoring her. Rolling her eyes Sara spoke, "Why did you stop me?"

"I can't stand violence, and didn't want to run the risk of you getting hurt." Features softening, Sara accepted his response though she wished she had at least managed to get Naru. Sara left her spot and jumped onto her brother's lap. Keitaro's arms wrapped around her protectively, as she snuggled into his warm embrace.

"_**Why did you send him there? Look at him; is this your idea of treatment? I thought you cared for your son! Don't worry brother I'll protect you." Keitaro looked down his post-hospital self in all his beaten, burned, and bloody glory.**_

"Kei what's wrong?" Blinking Keitaro looked into the worried face of his beloved younger sister. His skin had paled as a ghost, and his shirt was slick with sweat. Looking into concerned eyes, Keitaro hugged her tightly, giving Su a run for her bananas squeezing wise. He allowed the pent up tears to flow down his face, casting aside the mask of 'joy' he had taken to wearing around strangers. He never allowed tears to flow, because he was then subjected to more punishment. Sara did the only thing she could do and held him throughout it all. In the shadows the follower's heart broke at the tender moment. She so wanted to go out and talk but just couldn't bring herself to intrude on the moment. Slinking back into the shadows she left the siblings, intent on getting answers.

Tea House

It was another slow day at her shop and Haruka wondered why she even bothered opening. Hearing the door open she went to greet the customer. Upon seeing that it was Mitsune, Haruka's face turned to barely repressed fury. She knew it was wrong to take her anger out on her but she wasn't in the mood to see any of the girls. Turning on her heels, she made as if to head back to the kitchen only to hear, "Haruka, I need to ask you something. It's about Keitaro."

Freezing Haruka mentioned towards a table, she and Mitsune taking a seat. "Well what happened to my son?" Haruka noted how fidgety Mitsune was, who was squirming in her seat; open fox eyes darting around.

"Yesterday he started freaking out and kept saying, Master don't hurt me. Keitaro acted like I was going to kill him or something. I had no idea what to do but then Sara came in and took him away. Then this morning Naru said how he was groping Sara as they slept and he paled. Sara on the other hand had actually threatened bodily harm to Naru if she continued. Keitaro grabbed her and left into the woods. So my question is what happened that made him act that way?" For the second time Haruka wished for a smoke; opting instead to pull a jug of sake out. Ignoring Mitsune's wide eye stare at where the bottle came from, Haruka poured them both a generous portion into a saucer.

"Mitsune I'm going to tell you something that only our family knows. If you tell anyone without permission, I will personally make your life a living hell." Gulping in fear Mitsune nodded in agreement wondering what she had gotten herself into. "When I was 18, I was pregnant with my son, Keitaro. It was a wonderful day for both Seta and I. We were in America at the time, on a dig when I gave birth. That night in our apartment he was taken from us. For 11 years we searched for him, with no success. Then on his 12th birthday we found him, while at an employee's house. He-he was in a small cell, with recant whip markings all over his frail, malnourished body." Bile rose in Mitsune's moth at the thought. She wanted Haruka to stop talking, but she had to hear it all. "He was raped, tortured and was a personal punching bag for that fucking bastard. In his cell, he had carved on the wall with his own nails how worthless he was. When we got to the hospital, the doctor said it was a miracle he even lived past the age of five. If only he wasn't of the Urashima blood, his suffering would've ended sooner."

Mitsune gagged on her sake as Haruka said it. "Haruka why did you say that? He's your son for crying out loud!"

"You think I don't know that he is my own flesh and blood, he is my son and I would do anything if it meant changing his past!" Haruka snapped through teary eyes. "The Urashima family has always been fast healers, to the point that even scars heal. Kei sadly has it the worst. His body won't scar and bones heal in minutes! If it weren't for that he would've did long ago!" Taking a deep breath, Haruka attempted to calm herself down.

Before Mitsune could ask, Haruka plowed on; she had answered Mitsune's question but she had to tell someone the full story. "But that's not the worst of what did happened to him," Seeing Mitsune's skin turn ghostly pale Haruka let out an emotionless laugh, "Yup his life gets even shitter. He came back with us and five years later I sentenced him to hell. He might've been saved but it damaged him mentally and he was slowly but surely losing the will to live; so I hospitalized him in the hope he could heal. There the mad doctor subjected him to not only reliving his past, but it was a hundred times worse. The doctor believed that if you could overcome something worse than your original fear, then you'll be 'healed'. He suffered a month in there before we finally found out what was going on, and got him out. It took him three years just to be able to talk and just in the past few months was he able to talk to his father, without being scared."

Mitsune was shaking so much at the telling she didn't acknowledge the fact sake was being spilt everywhere. That's what he had meant when he had spoken last night! When she had heard him she thought he misheard him, blaming it on the sake. It wouldn't have been the first time she hallucinated because of the alcohol. What happened that morning cinched it, proving she wasn't crazy. So much information was coursing through her brain, Mitsune did the sensible thing. She stood up and walked back to the dorms, intent on draining her stash.

Smirking at the dazed look on the leaving Mitsune, Haruka leaned back in her chair; attempting to keep the past away. Not bothering to move she said, "I know you're there, heck I could smell you a mile away," Receiving no response Haruka continued, "Tell no one."

Haruka waited till the scent of melons dimmed, indicating Mutsumi had left. Once she was alone did she allow herself to release the flood gates. Her son had suffered so much in such a short amount of time, she sometimes wondered if he had pissed off some superior being in a past life.

If Mitsune or Mutsumi had been so preoccupied in their own thoughts, they would have noticed a stranger running down the steps; said stranger was wearing a trench coat which completely covered her figure and the deep brimmed hat covering her face. The stranger was late to meet her lover; it was getting harder to get away with the same excuse but it worked. She hurried to their regular rooms, taking care not to be seen on the off chance they found out. She had barely locked the door when she felt arms entwine her from behind. She turned and kissed her lover; deeply and full of passion. "I've missed you Kanako." Only to be cut off be another kiss. Dimming the lights, Kanako guided her still completely clothed lover onto the bed.

**Hot Springs; after Dinner **

Sara lowered her nude body into the warm water. She felt the hot water loosen her tense form; the blood moon casting slashes of light through the clouds. The events of the past days had stressed her out more than she dared let on. Sara was relieved that Naru was out of the dorms, spending the night at a friend's house for a study-a-thon or something like that. Motoko was on yet another of her overnight kendo camps and Su had left earlier; mumbling something about grown-up form. Sara sunk deeper into the water, allowing it to rise up to her chin. She and Haruka had thought that coming here would have been good for Kei but she wondered if it was truly worth it.

The opening and closing of the door broke her from her thoughts and her fragile tranquility. Mitsune entered the springs, surprisingly with sake. The awkward silence that ensued was broken by Mitsune, "Um Sara, I spoke to Haruka and she sort of told me everything." Mitsune watched as Sara visibly tensed, Sara's eyes narrowed as she responded in a voice that could freeze Hell, "What did she tell you." It came out as more of a command than a question.

Swallowing her fear and sake Mitsune responded, "She told me of his tragic past and for what its worth I'm sorry for what I did to him when I first met him." Mitsune expected anger or the cold shoulder, but she didn't expect a hug. Somehow Sara had teleported from the other side of the springs and onto Mitsune's lap, burying her face in the ample bosom of Mitsune. Sara didn't know why she was doing this, but Mitsune's eyes held the same haunted look in them; a haunted look that she had seen Kei and anyone else who knew of what happened to him.

Neither spoke, no words were needed. When they broke apart Mitsune asked a question that had been bothering her for a while, "Sara, why does Kei never show off his eyes?" The answer she got made her regret asking, "Whenever he talks to someone all they do is just stare at his eyes, and others have even tried to remove an eye or both of them." Shaking in both fear and anger, Mitsune tightened her hold on Sara, not caring her sake had spilled over the ground.

In her room Shinobu winced as she tried to lie down comfortably in her bed. The bruises she received had faded, but the pain remained. She wished she had the courage to tell someone, but her tormentors threatened that if she did then she won' live to regret it. She had gone to bed earlier but the pain prevented sleep. Tomorrow she left to see her parents again, maybe tomorrow would be a better day for her.

Keitaro was ecstatic, he had received his mock exam results and it showed he had a 100% chance of getting into Tokyo University. Soon he would gain happiness just like Granny had told him. He heard his door open, thinking it was Sara; Keitaro didn't turn from his desk intent on surprising her with the excellent news. Only to be yanked upwards, twisted and pulled into a SUPER-ULTRA-MEGA BEAR HUG©! Whoever it was that was hugging him was also crying softly into his shoulder. Keitaro tried to pry her off of him but she held onto him refusing to lessen her grip. Awkwardly Keitaro returned the hug, patting the girl on her back. Eventually she pulled back and Keitaro felt himself drown in the chocolate eyes of Mutsumi; eyes that were full of love and care. Cursing inwardly Keitaro tried to turn his uncovered freakish eyes, regretting he had pulled his hair back when he is alone, but the 'damage' was done. Cupping his _chin_ in her hands Mutsumi whispered to him, "Kei-kun, don't hide, I think you're eyes are wonderful."

If he had not been mesmerized by her angelic face, Keitaro would've rolled his eyes at her remark; he had been told that so many times he could sing along with you. A handful of people actually could hold a conversation with him without staring, and out of those people only a few were actually civilized towards him; sadly those he could count on one hand and still have fingers left over. Then his brain registered that _she was touching him!_ No one outside of immediate family were able to even hold his hand, and only Sara could successfully hug him without out a spasm. But here it was, a stranger who he barely knew was touching him and he wasn't having an episode. And when he thought about it he actually enjoyed her hand on him, soft as can be emanating comforting warmth.

A feeling of… well he had no idea what it was that was flooding him; if he tried to describe it, he had an easier time telling people the meaning of life. Keitaro tried to speak only to be cut off by a pair of soft lips. The kiss wasn't a kiss of passion or innocence but it gave Keitaro an emotion he thought dead, hope. Hope that his life could possibly get better, with him finding the girl who would be his light in the darkness. If he were to die right then and there, he would go with a true smile on his face and not the mask of Joy. Sadly all good things must come to an end, and Mutsumi pulled back face slightly flushed. A very un-Keitaro whimper echoed throughout the room when the kiss ended. Amusement was clearly shown on Mutsumi's face, but before she commented she saw his' mock exam results. "Ara, are you trying to get into Tokyo University too?"

Her melodious voice broke through his kiss induced coma, Keitaro tried to turn around to grab the letter, but Mutsumi simply leaned over and read it over his shoulder. This had the side effect of her EXTEREMELY well endowed body to press against his chest A LOT. Keitaro wasn't claustrophobic but considering his past, he freaks out big time if people are close to him like this. Yet… for some reason he didn't mind it, it wasn't because of her chest pressing against him he had that done to him more times then he cared to count, but he would do anything for Mutsumi if it made her happy. "Yeah I'm trying to get in to fulfill a promise of sorts."

Mutsumi extracted herself from pressing against him, only to turn around and plop down onto his lap, leaning her head against his body; looking up at him interest evident in her eyes, "What sorta promise?" She sounded so childish at the moment Keitaro nearly laughed, but he restrained it.

"In the past Granny told me that if I managed to get into Tokyo University then I'd be blessed with eternal happiness." Keitaro expected her to laugh at something so silly; it wouldn't be the first time it happened. Instead he looked down onto a slightly crying Mutsumi. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to offend you." Keitaro was stammering out apology for hurting her, when once again those soft lips captured his.

When she pulled back Mutsumi spoke, "No don't apologize. It's just that if anyone deserves it it's you. I tried but I failed three times already. I guess I'm usle-" This time it was Keitaro who kissed her, albeit hesitantly but it turned into a more needy kiss but not a Lets-place-our-tongues'-into-each-others-mouth. When they broke apart for air Mutsumi looked up wonderingly up at Keitaro.

"Never call yourself useless Mutsumi." The conviction in his voice and fire in his eyes fueled Mutsumi's desire to succeed. Then she started to laugh, to Keitaro it sounded of the tinkling of bells. As a side note, when she laughed her melons jiggled in the most fascinating way. Looking up at his quizzical expression she elaborated, "I never kissed a boy before nor did I ever have a male tell me I wasn't worthless."

If it weren't for the fact Mutsumi was preventing him from moving, Keitaro would've moved back as far as he could. She had allowed him to be her first kiss; and he was by no means worthy of such a thing. Mutsumi was an angel in disguise, who shouldn't have been tarnished by something as lowly as his self. Fear among other emotions must've been evident on his face for Mutsumi quickly added, "When I first saw you, I had a voice shout loud and clear that you are the one. I- I think I love you Keitaro."

The joy radiating off of Keitaro was only outshone by his fear. Fear that he'd hurt her feelings or worse she learns his secrets and ends up hating him forever.

_**-She said she loves me, should I take this opportunity and hope for the best?-**_

_**-No don't do it kid. All it'll do is lead you to suffering and even more heartbreak; remember what you learned, Heart of Stone is never Broken but Heart of Glass is always Shattered.-**_

_**-She'd never do something like that, heck she's more dangerous to herself than us; especially with her fainting spells.-**_

The mental debate raged on in his mind and he barely noted the worried look appearing on Mutsumi's face; who was scared she had crossed the line with her confession or she had inadvertently forced him to remember past events. She tried to rise up to leave, not wanting him to see her tears but he had entwined his arms around her, not giving an inch.

Drip, Drop, Drip.

Mutsumi raised a hand to her smooth cheeks fingering the cool liquid which fell onto her. Looking up she saw a waterfall forming from mismatched eyes, cascading down his cheeks and onto her. Despite the flow, his eyes were radiating utter joy. "Mutsumi I've never been in a relationship before but if you'll have me-"

This time he got cut off by a very girlish squeal, curtsey of an overjoyed Mutsumi. After showing him just how happy she was Mutsumi helped Keitaro onto his futon; where they both just snuggled into the other's warm embrace gradually falling asleep.

Sara had seen the whole exchange, from the moment she heard Mutsumi's confession all the way to the new couple falling asleep. She was happy Kei had finally found someone, but she vowed if Mutsumi did wrong; she wasn't going to live to regret it. With the silent oath Sara walked the tropical paradise of Su's room to sleep.


	4. Revelations and Secrets pt 2

"We have a winner!" Keitaro took the offered bear and handed it to Mutsumi. A month had passed since they had gotten together and during the time they had gone out to get to know one another better. During this time Keitaro had felt lighter and happier than ever before. The tickets for the fair had come to him from Mistune who just said make good memories. Now after riding multiple rides and watching numerous events Mutsumi had asked Keitaro to win her a bear. Now he carried the bear in one arm and held onto Mutsumi with his other. The sun had set and slowly the various stands were closing for the day, it was only when Mutsumi yawned cutely that Keitaro had decided it was time to leave. That is until Mutsumi called out, "Moto-chan, Moto-chan over here!"

Looking towards were Mutsumi was waving, Keitaro turned to see Motoko acting as a deer in the headlights while the raven haired lady besides her whose hair formed antenna as a cockroach just acted confused. Allowing Mu-chan to drag him along Keitaro couldn't help but feel he saw this female before. Keitaro snapped back to reality when Mutsumi gently pushed him away stating that this was a girl's only talk and he should go get the car. Confused Keitaro walked to the car thinking, how he would never understand females.

Back with Girls

Mutsumi waited till Keitaro was out of ear shot then asked, "How long have you two been together?" While Motoko struggled out a reply the girl behind her offered her hand out and replied, "My name is Kanako and have been with Motoko's girlfriend for three years, and you must be Mutsumi girlfriend of Keitaro Urashima."

Instead of taking the hand offered Mutsumi pulled the two into an embrace whispering silently to them, "There now nothing to be scared of Motoko nobody would think less of you and if they did then they aren't real friends."

Motoko was frozen in shock that Mutsumi was able to straight to the heart of the problem but spoke back to Mutsumi with a tremble in her voice, "It's not them I'm afraid of, it's my sister and school I'm afraid of. As the only female capable of birthing children I am required to procure a heir." By the end of her confession light tears were streaking down her face with Kanako tightening her embrace around her. She felt Mutsumi release her only for her to hit her none to gently on her head. Shocked that the normally peaceful girl would do that she looked up to see an angry Mutsumi.

"Since I met you you've always preached how you would one day take over your sister's job as head, but is that what you really want? All your life you've been groomed to take over but is that what you truly want? Do you want a safe, pre-chosen life or would you rather break free and live your own life," Seeing Motoko's confused face with a hint of understanding Mutsumi pressed onward, "You preach about honor and loyalty to your school but if they don't bother asking if that is what you want to do then they don't deserve your loyalty."

Numbly Motoko nodded in agreement, unconsciously leaning onto Kanako as she spoke softly, "Since I was able to walk I was always being trained to uphold the family honor and how to wield the blade. When I saw other kids being able to play with dolls or running around, I was forced to learn the rules of etiquette. When a child was hurt or scraped their knee they could run to their parents for comfort. When I was hurt I was forced to wear a mask of indifference and continue fighting. My sister could do nothing lest she be cast out for going soft and for showing favoritism. The sad thing is that my happiest memory of her and of my childhood is when I broke my spine. For nearly a year I could do nothing other than lie in bed, moving only my eyes. When my sister came to visit me she would read to me or just talk to me about how things have been going. I actually was hoping that I had total paralyzes and I would never have to train again. However I got better and when I returned the training was three times as harsh in an effort to regain my original level of skill and to make up for the lost time. By the time I was fifteen I was considering offing myself just to escape it all. But then I met my tenshi. She helped me and then two years later we fell in love." By the end of her tale Motoko was sobbing into Kanako's shirt.

Mutsumi felt horrible, she had unintentionally forced Motoko to talk but she had been acting more withdrawn recently. Tentatively she reached to touch Motoko's shoulder, mumbling out an apology. However Motoko brushed it off saying how she needed to get that off of her chest. The sound of a car horn dragged their attention to Keitaro who had brought the car over to where they stood. "Care for a ride back?"

Before Mutsumi could respond Motoko spoke, quickly but surely "Tenshi I think it's time I told the others about our relationship," Surprise flickered across Kanako's face at Motoko's declaration, "First thing in the morning during breakfast we will tell them." Kanako embraced Motoko in a bone crushing hug refusing to let her go. Mutsumi gave a polite cough and smiled at the embarrassed expressions on the two lover's faces as she motioned towards the car as she herself got in to shotgun. As they drove off with extra passengers Keitaro asked Mutsumi, "What did I miss?" Mutsumi didn't reply but allowed a 'I know something you don't smirk' to appear onto her face.

Next Morning

As they all gathered at the table for breakfast the girls were surprised at the new face but otherwise said nothing. Halfway through their meal Motoko cleared her throat and spoke, "This is my girlfriend Kanako."

"Well it's about time!" the silence was broken by a jovial sounding Mitsune. Seeing the confused and surprised looks she elaborated, "What I got Naru as my girl friend it's about time you had someone of your own to tell your deepest darkest secrets."

"No Mitsune she is my _**girlfriend**_." Motoko stressed the last word. Realization dawned onto Mitsune as she looked back and forth between the two lovebirds, an offered a sheepish smile. "What's a _**girlfriend**_? Is it yummy?" asked Su innocent as ever. Her childlike innocence broke the awkward atmosphere as everyone laughed.

"What did I miss?" asked a now entering Haruka who had arrived only to find everyone laughing. "Motoko has a girlfriend and now The Su wants to know what one is and if it is tasty!" stated the always hyperactive Su.

Haruka stared at Su then at Motoko and finally onto Su. "I'm not explaining this to her. Anyway what is her name?"

"Oh where are my manners, my name is Kanako Lesjhorolo."

**A/N Tempted to end chapter here.**

Those who knew of Keitaro's story froze while the others just asked questions but quickly caught onto the change in atmosphere. "Keitaro, Sara, Mutsumi, Motoko and Kanako," Haruka spat the last name out as if it were a curse, "Tea shop now." Her fierce glare destroyed any questions or resistance from the others.

Tea Shop

When they arrived at the shop which again was empty, Haruka said, "Sit," While she went to the back. As they sat Motoko was thoroughly confused and kept looking at Keitaro as it was his mother, however his body was pale and lightly shaking. In a weird silence they sat and waited till Haruka returned with a box and folder. With a thunk she set them down, without asking grabbed Kanako's right hand, Haruka slathered it in ink and slammed it down on a sheet of paper. Once done Haruka compared the prints to another paper, her face grew tighter as her eyes darted between the two. "Get out," the words were barely audible, "Get out and never return or I will kill you."

Motoko was too in shock at Haruka's words to grab a hold of her lover as she held back the tears and attempted to run away only to be grabbed by Keitaro. Ensuring a strong but gentle grip on the trembling Kanako, Keitaro raised his sunglassed eyes to his fuming Mother, "Explain the meaing of this Haruka."

Flinching slightly at his artic tone Haruka explained, "When you were taken there was a single set of prints, this one had broken into the apartament earlier and had spiked the food and drinks." By now Kanako was full out sobbing, she had researched her father after they had separated. For the better part of a yearsXXyears she had searched. It wasn't till yearsXXyears later that she found information on him and she was truly sickened by what he had done, surpisinly their were no names mentioned preveting her from doing penance. Her move to Japan was an effort for a fresh start and to get away from her past. As time went on she had allowed herself to forget her past, burying it in cement and tossing it into the ocean. Then she had met Motoko, while not love at first sight it evoloved into love. Now her past had finally caught up to her and she waited for Keitaro to toss her aside, instead he lifted her face upwards to meet his.

The tear streaks glistened on her cheeks as the light hit them, sparklying as small diamonds. Softly Keitaro asked, "How old are you right now Kana-chan?"

Shocked at the chan suffix, Kanako responded even softer, "26".

Nodding slightly Keitaro said in a loud voice, "Motoko please take Kanako upstairs to soak in the springs. Mu-chan, Sara-chan please make sure no one bothers them," Senseing their hestionation he added, "Please this is between myself and Haruka only." Again with the cold tone at her name, Haruka wondered what the problem was. Relcantly the girls left all throwing curious glance at Keitaro. When they left Keitaor stared at Haruka, "Why? Why are you doing this to her?"

"Because Kei-kun is that because of her that he was able to take you away. Out neighbors said how they heard your cries, you know how light of a sleeper Seta is. If it weren't for the drug we would've been able to stop him."

"Haruka that happened close to twenty years ago, she would've barely been six years old. I'm guessing that was the norm for her, breaking and entering. I can't not and will not hold her responsible for something were her crime is listening to her father."

"How can you be so calm about this Keitaro! Its her fault that you were taken away from us!" Haruka was screaming by this point but Keitaro did nothing other than just stand there. Softly Keitaor spoke, "Haruka please you're acting irrational.."

"Me! I'm acting irrational? You're the one who is allowing the cause of you're suffering to go free!"

Raking a hand through his hair, Keitaro replied with constant calm, "Haruka I'm going back to the dorms, until you're able to hold your temper and think clearly I have no choice but to forbid you from coming to the dorms. If you do I will call the cops." Ignoring her gaping mouth Keitaro left the building, accidently bumping into a tall black haired beauty. Apologinsg quickly Keitaro hurried back to the dorms.

Tea House

Tsuruko was many things, and idiot she was not. So when she entered the tea shop and saw Haruka trying to put on she allowed her instincts to take over. Deftly switching the sign on the door from open to closed, Tsuruko embraced her oldest friend. Haruka sobbed in the gi which took Tsuruko by surprise, the only other time she sobbed this much was when she discovered what happened to her son at Kingdom Hospital. Banishing the bad thoughts from her mind, she focused on the task of comforting and finding out what happened from Haruka.

Hot Springs, While Keitaro talks to Haruka

Motoko was lounging in the springs, holding Kanako who had turned into an empty shell in an effort to comfort her, trying to ignore the oppersive atmosphere. Across from them was Mustumi, who was holding onto Sara but for very different reasons. Where Motoko was comforting Kanako, Sara wanted to do notohing more than kill her in a very slow and painful manner. All the way up to the springs, Sara glared daggers at Kanako only stopping to have Su guard all entrances to the springs. "What was going on back at the Tea House?" asked Motoko.

When no one answeared her she opened her mouth to ask again only to be interrupted by Mutsumi, "Its not our place to say but it is Kei-kun's story."

"My fault." The words which came out from Kanako were barely audible. Confused Motoko asked, "how is it your fault?" Terrififed eyes gazed upon her own and Kanako begged, "Please don't hate me."

"Yeah like any one would ever hate you." Sara's thickly coated scarsam words shocked those near her, never before had she been so outright vicous. Frowning at Sara's rudeness Mutsumi grabbed Sara by her hair and dunked her into the water. She repeated the process several times until a highly amused voice said, "May I join you Mu-chan or are you to busy dunking my sister?"

"Kei-kun!" Mutsumi released Sara and clambered out the water, lacking a modesty towel, and giving Keitaro a free show. She gave him a giant hug before pouting. Seeing her pout Keitaro asked with worry in his voice, "What is the matter Hime?"

"Aren't you going to join us in the water," Reddening Keitaro tried to voice his objections until Mutsumi started sniffling and said, "Is my body not good enough for you?"

"No of course not!" Cried out Keitaro not wanting his girlfriend think he didn't like her or appericate her assets.

"Good than change cloths and get in," Chirped an extremely pleased Mutsumi. Nodding Keiataro walked to the changing rooms while Mutsumi returned to the water and said to the unasked question, " I wanna know what is going on and he did ask me if he could join."

As Keitaro sunk into the springs Mutsumi scooted onto his lap, leaning against his toned chest. Sara responded by trying to shove her off, trying to get revenge for the earlier dunking. She stopped to listen to Keitaro as he gave a quick recount of the events in the tea house. At the end Kanako was trembling fearing rejection from Motoko. However Motoko tightened her grip on her love and spoke to her making sure she was loud enough for the others to hear, "Kana-chan I could never hate you. You were barely six years old and just following your father in an effort to please him. Anyone who hates you is shortsighted and is worse than trash." The last part was directed towards Sara who had the good grace to look sheepish.

"Urashima-san may I ask you a question," asked Kanko in a soft voice. At the slight nod of his head she asked, "Why are you wearing sunglasses in the springs especially at night?"

Mutsumi and Sara tensed, Kei's eyes was almost always a taboo even they didn't know why he was so sensitive about them. Yet they weren't prepared for him to laugh and reply "I'll do one better and show you." And so Keitaro removed his shades and showed his mismatched eyes.

"Beautiful." Whispered Motoko, so memorized by the reflecting blue and absorbing black eyes. Kanako mutely nodded her agreement. A boom and a Flying Mecha Tama V2 broke the hypnotic spell, as they turned towards the now destroyed doors. Quickly replacing his glasses, Keitaro climbed out of the water and into a denfisve position


	5. Petition, NOT CHAPTER

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Sign here: (h t t p) : / / www. change petitions/ fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#share

Also, show support here: (h t t p) : / / forum. fanfiction topic/ 111772/ 63683250/ 3/ #63702497

Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit  
reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang

IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
Darth Drafter  
arturus  
Iseal  
Shisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz  
lederra  
Lost my shoe in Sheol  
ToyHaunter  
Hiyami  
PuckReathof  
demonsinger  
konomu-Imout  
LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY  
yuseiko-chan  
Elvira-baba  
Icecce  
iampieman  
Ultimabloodblade  
Gintoki  
kumar9900  
DemonAngel of Ice  
dragon-cloud16  
Harute Haptism  
the green ace of clubs  
Assassin King of Masyaf  
Flame-Fist-Ace  
Lucifer's Remnants  
Story Reader 97  
kniznik  
NARUHAREM FOREVA  
NHunter  
Angry Hamster  
Kouken Tenshi  
Yume Saint-Clair  
Oo-chan  
jojo(non inscrit)  
gaia (pas inscrit)  
Estelle Uzumaki  
Melana76  
onarluca  
Xanara  
odvie  
archiemouse  
Fenrir the vicious  
taj14  
c i am a dragon  
God Emperor Of GAR-halla  
Warrior of Olympus  
Xxfreefallangelxx  
BituMAN  
shadowcub  
acepro Evolution  
ScorpinokXV  
Hunter200007  
kyo anime  
Nysk  
Killeraction49  
Storylover213  
arya19  
irvanthedamned  
Kiranos  
KingKidBadAss  
nimb09  
Paladeus  
Orange-Fuzz-Ball  
Kakkyou no Yami  
Burning Truth  
DrunkManSquakin  
cabel1972  
dynomike88  
Tolotos  
Hansi Rahl  
Rekmond  
Farmer Kyle  
You-Lack-BadAssery  
Silverscale  
Cloud75JC  
GunnerRyuu  
Kurogane7  
Raja-Ulat  
DragonMasterFlex  
Saphire Quill  
shadowzefover5  
Highvalour  
Rinoti  
2ndsly  
guardianmaster4  
Godlykiller2  
munesanzune  
DarkghostX  
w1p  
Lord Arkan  
Xahn777  
T3Ko  
Dragon Man 180  
Alia-Jevs  
Fayneir  
Ookami Ousama  
Asdfth12  
Burning Lights  
EternalBlizzardOfSwords66  
eltigre221  
Jarjaxle  
HinaGuy749  
Great Vampire-Shinso  
Harute Haptism  
Oxyxoon  
high lord mage  
FatalCrimsonScion  
Starfire99  
Doombreed  
AdamantiumTP  
NightInk  
Wrathkal  
Firedamaged  
God Emperor of GAR-halla  
xArtehx  
Kapola Nuva  
HunterAzrael  
anime-death-angel  
sabery  
Bahamutzero94  
Soul Painted Black  
Infinite Freedome  
Rodneysao  
Shatsuka  
jm1681  
Ookami88  
Akira Strider  
empresskitsune  
KitsuneGirl021  
KagomeGirl021  
Joey Blaq  
Nex Caedes  
Billy Buyo  
lite spirit  
CelticReaper  
fullhouses  
Felur  
TitaniumWyvern  
NeonZangetsu  
LargerSnowdevil  
I'm Yu  
Define Incompetent  
Caw-Raven  
BackwardsHazard  
lord Martiya  
Umashido  
pokemoncosmoking  
sjghostwriter18  
scout360pyro  
taintedloki  
MtSarx  
kumar9900  
TehIrishBrony  
Uzumaki Crossover  
Etsukazu no Kitsune  
Ranger-kit  
rts515  
Soulblazer87  
Kamigawa Nagamaki  
F Archer  
us4gi-ch4n  
Shirabaka Tenji  
Spear-of-the-doomed  
Painsake  
Ben1987  
Spartan Ninja  
dante5986  
Victoriousvillian  
Sage of Eyes  
Boomerbambam  
YosoNoAkuma  
Megaman88  
Angry Hamster  
Warden of the Runes  
Kiyoi  
Silverstonedragon  
Akane Mosoa  
Cryofthewolf  
Culebra del Sol  
HouseMD93  
Doc. K-9  
dracon867  
Moka Mcdowell  
VGZ  
Oirarana  
Nightmares Around Winter  
chuck17  
Son Of A Wolf  
Daniel Lynx  
Sibjisibdi  
sleepwhenyourdead1989  
BackwardsHazard  
Hunter200007  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
Zen Rinnegan  
Duochanfan  
alice the noble  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
BRD man  
nano101  
ShotgunWilly  
EternalKnight219  
deadak  
Idiote  
AkumaKami64  
loki0191  
konoha's Nightmare  
zrodethwing  
ursineus  
KamenRiderNexus  
neko-hikage-chan  
Project Slepnir  
Narora Senoku  
spider79  
ZloGlaZ  
Erebus of the Banat  
belnonm  
Tristan Blackheart  
Xefix  
dbzsotrum9  
Nanna00  
kired-reader  
Kingswriter  
hollyshortfowl  
ChaosRaptorEye  
The Infamous Man  
Vampchick2010  
THE Dark Dragen  
26-Lord-Pain  
Vail Ryuketsu  
darkmatter13  
forbiddenfruitunloved  
lostandthedamned  
EmperialGem21  
Chiyo Asakura  
SnakeHead85  
Zediir  
OccultAura  
ZeroZangetsu  
will1by2  
Taullinis  
dregus  
rst64lc  
Leaf Ranger  
Meowpuppy  
Sage of Oblivion  
Iopno  
Grz  
Silvercrystal. ct  
MercuryDawn  
mamoru3193  
BeastWithin  
gunman  
2ndsly  
biggbull2  
iron elsar  
andlaissam  
kayra isis  
lycanoda  
Kenpach17  
DarkYami Motou  
Manga154  
Marionnette0116  
Phoenix182  
catsfissh  
sambit  
Talonspike  
Ten Commandments  
dagoredhel  
pac628  
Black Volcaona  
bloody wolf26  
shizuma12  
Isom  
Dark Dragen  
The Goddess of Darkness  
Magic IS WHAT  
Minako Uzumaki  
River Nailo-Chaos  
Kira Kyuu  
johnny89644  
Rune Dela Vega  
jsprx  
End of an Era  
Senjuto  
Kenesu  
Deltablacknaruto  
Baka Ecchi Kon  
WhoKnewIWouldWrite  
Deathwatch Razgriz  
11martin  
ryanshadow19  
TheDemonfoxHiddenWithin  
Ayame0217  
harry1817  
Blade1986  
ZariGS  
heavenzhell  
TheSutoikku  
Fayneir  
Dragon Wizard 91  
Final Cyn  
shadowaseno  
infinite-yami  
TheSilentJackofallTrades  
Dark Dragon of Amaterasu  
notgonnasay09  
m6l99 the second  
RX78-3  
The-Eighth-Sin  
Kelligor  
Sunny Lighter  
Kingswriter  
Fuyutaro son  
Anke14  
djjaca  
Shawis Relzair  
KitsuneDragon  
HiroJiyuNaka  
MasterZelva  
Irishfighter  
7 Winds  
Arsenic Snowflake  
K.S.T.M  
RudyCrims  
Train1  
KitsuneMaelstrom21

Keiko Mineko  
Snipa  
Shiek927  
Evil Long Penname Having Individual End  
Gaia-GoddessofEarth  
Marjo76  
GreenRena  
midnight-raven-wing  
Mikhail Inspired  
solitare  
rajvir  
CloeyMarie  
The Madness Of My Life  
raw666  
Karryn  
leighann101  
Naruto-lost-deathnote  
ParanoidSchizo91  
kanshisha kitsune  
germanyswarrior  
askas30  
kami no Kage  
ssjgokillo  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan  
NoLifeKing666  
santanaann  
doom13  
Burning Shadow Wolf  
Hawner  
just-alive  
1sunfun  
thekiler00  
Shinryu the Eternal Storm God  
kyuubinaruto634  
Sportsman  
OoOXylionOoO  
Kotias  
StormxD95  
demonkira  
Rydyian Gunn the Journeyman  
Konerok Hadorak  
StarGazingAtMidnight  
FlameDragon14  
Woodsymoments  
my-dear-fangirl  
LoverofLemon  
irenia  
OutlawJustice  
alkkhes  
Kingkakashi  
ob niixillis  
Animefangirl95  
dark-phantom-dragon  
Piacine  
Pharos nous  
Seta  
Vincent Avalon  
Slayer End  
tenrou29  
Villain84 Beta 01  
Valdimarian  
TheLastTest  
Phoenix-Amazone  
Liarana  
philae89  
JTFLAM  
zaika  
Blackmoony83  
Skoliro  
sakura-okasan  
Tsuh  
Cyntalan  
Kael Hyun  
ChaosRune  
stoddapb  
Botosai2001  
Kouka no Ryuu  
Firestorm2004  
Dericof Diname  
Little Morgsi  
Kuro Chidori  
Death123123  
lou2003us  
Gohan Zero  
zxasxc  
RANMACAT  
Faded Flight  
Akuma-Heika  
Dr. Blue22  
ultima-owner  
Lord SilverKnight  
qckslvykid  
Znerom  
Blood Wizard  
Kiukun-Nadralex  
phoenixflame22  
.Dawn  
MysticSuperSaiyanGohan  
NyaaMe0W  
Sedaiv  
umbra proeliator  
luneta-star  
linsword01  
Khait Khepri  
Mitsukuri Tsukiyama  
AznPuffyHair  
Kaori  
Grindle_the_Wise  
Reaper2040  
Mai-Long  
LIGNTNING THIEF  
croix ky  
germanyswarrior  
squibalicious  
Wicked Lovely 17  
FlashDevil  
fated slayer  
maddnessisgood  
violettruth  
SagaAuraMana  
death77  
dracokyuubi  
TheOtaku Akatsuki  
Fiori75  
Master-of-Mythology  
Raxius  
CherryBerry58  
Kage no hon'no  
Lathen11  
Itachi Hyuuga  
Yoko The Spirit Fox  
Lithius Osmius  
tridemonnaruto  
TigerZodiacAnimeGuru  
Darkmanu  
xXxDragonxPhoenixXx  
munesanzune  
Alex189  
GStarrahhxx72  
EliteDog  
grenouille7777  
Cloud Piece  
Liger01  
WhiteElfElder  
lancecomwar  
Aeonir  
Random user  
James Masters  
Pokethat  
DanteSparda894  
Faraway-R  
Lord Xantos A. Fowl  
XKhaosXKyuubiX  
Daenerys Starcatcher  
kumar9900  
XXsnowXXblind  
Marick Kel Thalas  
lou2003us  
The wolf god Fenrir  
krobin02  
stone20  
Hattori Sei  
Bonesboy15  
spidermonkey92k  
Katea-Nui  
PZldfn  
Mach68  
Star1wars3  
MadxHatter123  
shelter  
Ryuu no kage  
epicallyshawn  
Gilgameshtheking9791  
GottaLUVmyth  
Boneboy15  
KatzeNoel  
Siriusly Grim  
Ex10  
Seans  
Korisovra  
Unknown Shinobi  
robzone  
Ashes of the Dragon  
Darkangel2221  
honeyMellon  
Fluffydruid  
CyberSleepy  
Gun Wraith  
Trincessblack  
huntershalsher13  
sutam 1  
Zarosian Chaos  
LegendaryGamer  
Cricycle  
Thatguy6660  
RyokoTenchi  
Cyn Finnegan  
Renting  
YoukoTaichou  
DarkusCyril  
Vulkan  
NostradamusMB  
narusaku dramione  
Dr5wolz-AA  
DM2012  
Darknessflamesaiyan  
ImSoGodLikeIsh  
hollow-kyuubi  
Zerothanhedgehog  
King of Hearts 129  
Crowfether  
Edokage  
Ibskib  
Chrisdz  
FF8 Squall Lionhart  
Dany le fou  
hokage of dragon  
RyuzakiLaw1  
Ag3nt-T  
1sniperwolf  
Allena Moyashi Walker  
Crono Drago  
Noir Detective

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

theprincedonte


End file.
